Orders
by Captain Riley
Summary: When Germany was told that he would meet a very important woman, he never expected it to be her, National Socialist. He was given his orders ahead of time, but could he really carry them out now? /Germany x OC/


It was 1941 and Germany had been given his orders and that he was to meet a very important woman. Though Germany had second thoughts about this, he knew that he had to carry them out. He was growing to be a strong nation and could not let his conscience get in his way now. Sitting at the long metal table, he waited for the only door to the room open.

He sat there in silence, relaying those orders over and over in his mind. These orders came right from the top. "To create a perfect Germany." His boss told him, but was that really the only thing to it? Hearing the door open, he was pulled from his thoughts as he quickly stood from his seat. Standing straight up, he anxiously awaited for the figure to come though the door.

A black boot stepped into the light of the room, followed by a long black trench coat that was decorated with various badges of valor and discipline. The black cap held the silver skull in the middle, showing the high rank of this woman. Her long blond hair was pulled behind her into a ponytail that draped down to her mid-back. And her baby blue eyes seemed to shimmer with mischief about why she was here.

Germany's voice hitched in the back of his throat. He knew instantly who this woman was, she was the whole reason behind this war. It was her who had casts the first stone and caused him to rage an all out war against the Jews. It had been a long time since he had last saw her, she was such a small and innocent looking girl when his brother, Prussia, first found her back in the late 1700's.

And now, she stood as one of the most powerful political views in the world. It wasn't until she noticed her smile that was directed towards him did he finally raise his hand and salute her properly. She merely gave a wave of her hand, dismissing his stiffened body structure and allowing him to relax.

"Relax Germany, no need to be so proper. Please, sit." she motioned toward his chair as she took her seat across from him. Picking up her leg she crossed them one over the other, folding her hands she rested them upon her knee.

"So, how have you been?" she asked, a smile on her face. Germany was baffled, she was actually asking him about his self? He watched as she removed her hat and placed it down on the table, giving him a full view of those eyes she possessed.

"Fine." Germany said, very uncomfortable with small talk. She only smiled, knowing that he had never been good when it came to talking to others about subjects that were of no importance to the matter at hand. Leaning back in her chair, she noticed just how much Germany had and had not changed since the last time she had seen him.

She noticed that he now wore his hair slicked back and had side burns. She noticed how his eyes had become slightly darker due to the war and the hardships that he had somehow managed to struggle through. And she noticed that forever frown that seemed to always linger on his lips, the determination in his eyes, and the all around serious look that he held.

"So, do you have any idea why I was called here on such short notice by our beloved leader?" she asked, chuckling at the last part. They both knew that their so called "leader" was out of his mind and not fit for leading an entire country. Germany nodded, pulling a piece of paper out of a pocket hidden within his uniform. Placing it on the table, he pushed it forward to allow her to read it.

Raising an eye, she picked up and unfolded the paper and begun to read. Germany watched carefully for any type of expression that might tell him your thoughts behind his orders. He found none, but a snort at the end. Folding the paper back up you threw it back into the middle of the table and looked at it for a long time. Folding your arms over your chest, you sat there debating on something. What you were debating about, Germany had no clue what that could possibly be.

"That man is such an idiot. Doesn't he know that we are incapable of producing children of our own? And here he wants the both of us to create the perfect nation that will rule over all others. What a load of crap." Germany couldn't help but sigh, knowing that she were right. His orders were to impregnate her in hopes to combine their power into one of the strongest nations in the world that would be able to forever carry out the perfect soldiers of National Socialist.

"Well, what are we suppose to do about this?" she asked, looking into Germany's eyes a small unsure frown on her face. Germany glanced to the other side of the room, trying his best to think about some sort of solution. When he said nothing, he hear her chuckle and her chair scoot across the floor. He glanced back at her just in time to see her shed out of her trench coat. A blush coated his cheeks as he watched her unbutton her over shirt, leaving her in just her black leather pants and a jet black tank top that was far too tight across her skin.

He watched as she slowly pulled her gloves off with her teeth, laying them on the table. He hated to admit, but the way she moved made his pants start to tent a little. He had always found her attractive, but had never made any move on her. She was like a little sister to him, a very hot and attractive little sister. He watched as she moved around the table, her boots echoing off of the concrete floors and around the small room.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said, barely keeping his voice from cracking as she kneeled down in front of him. She placed her hands on his knees, causing him to turn in his chair and face her. She moved herself in between his legs and smiled up at him.

"Just following orders, Herr Deutschland." she purred, rubbing the inside of his legs slowly and sensually. He started to tense, feeling her hands making playful circles around his growing tent in his pants. A loud hiss escaped through his clenched teeth when her mouth overtook the large lump in his pants. Half lidded eyes gazed down at her, sucking through the black leather fabric of his pants.

He could feel her tongue swirling around his head. The way she worked with her tongue it made him wonder if she had ever done this before and if she had, then with who? He knew that she had lived with his brother for most of her life, so it wouldn't surprise him if the two of them got together every now and then. He watched as she grew bored with teasing him this way and decided to take his zipper in between her teeth. Locking eyes with his, she slowly pulled her head down while taking the zipper along with her.

Once open, she reached inside with her hand and pulled him out. Groaning, Germany leaned his head back in the chair as she took him into her mouth and started to suck. Using her tongue again, she seemed to stay at the top of the head where most of his pleasure seemed to come from. Running her tongue up the bottom of his shaft, she ran it all the way up to the tip before engulfing it again and slowly bobbing her head.

"N-National," Germany groaned, feeling her smirking against his shaft as she slowed her pace before quickening it once again. He had never felt anything like this before. The closest he had ever gotten to something like this was watching or reading his porn. He didn't even touch his self due to the fact that he found it utterly disgusting. Which was saying a lot coming from Germany, seeing as how he was into all of the freaky S&M type of stuff that he enjoyed seeing used.

He often wondered what it would be like to be tied up and road like a wild animal, being unable to control anything. But, he knew that he would prefer being the one giving the orders and dominating. He just figured that it would be pleasurable switching roles every now and then. And at the moment with National, he was being dominated and didn't have a single damn complaint.

His finger's found their way into her golden blond hair. Running through it, he pushed the hair tie lose allowing her hair to fall out of the neatly form it was once in and now sprawling out all around her body. Another groan slipped past his parted lips, feeling the sensations of her tongue teasing with his tip ever so slowly. Growing tired of this, Germany squeezed her hair and shoved her head down onto him.

Surprising her, her hands instantly shot out for support on his hips. Her blue eyes glancing up at him between her bangs. Germany couldn't help it, he was starting to throb and it was such an annoying yet pleasurable feeling. That, and there were other things that he wanted to do to her. Pulling back on her hair, he pulled her off of him and brought her to her feet.

They locked eyes as she was thrown back onto the table, looking up at Germany as he dropped his pants and leaned over her. She gave him a gasp as he bucked into her clothed bottom, the feeling of his hardened member grinding into her sent sparks through her lower half. His large hands found their way to her equally large breasts, fondling them harshly.

Biting her bottom lip, she tipped her head back enjoy the move that Germany made on her. She had to admit, for someone who had never had sex before, he sure knew what he was doing. Pinching the obviously buds - that showed from her excitement - he twisted them through her shirt and bra. But, he didn't leave it to just that for long. Quickly slipping his hands underneath her shirt, he pulled it up - along with the bra - and off her head, tossing it to a place in the room to be forgotten about for the time being.

Germany took a moment to look over her. The first thing he noticed, the ugly scar that ran across her lower abdomen, her beautiful silky smooth skin had been harmed. Germany felt a twinge of rage rush through his body, wanting to know who it was that attacked her and left such a mark. He would surely make sure to make them pay during this war. Taking his hand, he slowly ran his fingers over the mark and up her barely visible abs.

Glancing up, he noticed the blue orbs that were looking at him out of curiosity. He smirked when that face turned back to a pleasurable one when he grabbed her nipple and twisted it. Leaning down to the other one, he occupied it with his mouth. His teeth sunk into her soft flesh, biting down harshly causing her to squirm against the cold table. Biting and licking her nipple he soon grew tired of this, figuring that he should move onto getting her ready, his member was nearly killing him.

Scooting back, he pulled her slick black boots from her feet, followed by her socks and then pants. She watched him as he took hold of her foot, kissing the side of it slowly while looking at her. She felt something building in the bottom of her stomach with the way he looked at her. Teasingly, Germany kissed his way up the inner part of her leg, all the way up to her thy where he gave little love nibbles. She hissed, enjoying the little shots of pain that he gave her through the biting.

Germany then used his finger to hook her panties, pulling them to the side where it gave him a clear view of the dripping wet cavern that awaited him. Smirking, feeling his erection throb more at the view of just how much she was enjoying this.

"G-Germany," His eyes widened as he glanced up after hearing the small and shy voice. Looking at her, he was shocked to see the once strong National, turn into the shy and embarrassed young woman she now was. A deep red blush ran across her face and her eyes seemed unsure. It wasn't even half an hour ago that she was down on her knees in between his legs sucking him off and now she was nearly nude and stuttering like a defenseless woman on the table.

"S-Stop staring, you're making me nervous." she ordered, thought it came out more like a plead. He couldn't help but smirk and glance back down. Getting closer to her, he allowed his tongue to dart out and lick her entrance. He felt her hips shift up into him as if begging for more. She was too proud of a solider to ever actually beg, he knew that. So, he would just have to take what he could get and just have to imagine her begging him for more. If he said he didn't like how she taste, he would be lying through his teeth. There was something about her juices that made him want to keep licking her, taking all she had. Hearing the small squeaks and noises that she made, he took this as a sign that he was doing it right and continued.

Pushing his tongue inside her, he felt her squirm making him hold her down by her hips. He wanted so badly to be inside of her, given the noises that she was making now, what would she really sound like when he was thrusting away at her? Pulling away and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Germany then pulled down her panties. They fell to the floor along side the rest of their clothing.

Leaning forward, Germany hovered over her. Pausing when her fingers ran up his chest and unbuttoned his shirt, allowing his toned abs to be shown. Running her fingers down his chest, teasingly, she gave a half-hearted smile. But, that quickly changed to a pain staking one when Germany rammed his length into her abruptly. She gasped, grabbing onto his strong, broad shoulders and held onto them as his thrusts quickened, not wasting any time.

"G-Germany," she gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders. The pain only fueled him more, the sharp pleasurable pain that made him want more. Grabbing onto her hips, he leaned forward more so he could go faster. National knew that she would surely be bruised afterwards, there was no doubt in the back of her mind. But, she didn't want it to stop, not now at least. With all the stamina that the both of them had, they could go on for hours if needed.

It felt good, it felt so good that it was driving him crazy. He started bucking his hips forward into her wildly, needing to get to his peek. Grabbing her legs, he lifted them back over her head and leaned forward into her. This gave him a better angle to work with and gave her a more pleasurable one, he was now hitting her in all the right places.

Looking down at her through his fallen blond bangs, he couldn't help be see how truly beautiful she was. Her soft peach colored skin, her shimmering blue lust-filled eyes, her long flowing bond hair. Everything about her seemed perfect to him. Even if he was ordered to do this, he regretted nothing. The only thing that he kicked his self for was it taking him so long to see how much he truly cared for you.

He would do anything for you, that was one of the reasons why he did not detest to this war. There were so many things that he knew was wrong and would stop them in a heart beat, if only it wouldn't effect you. The whole reason why you were here right now, was because of the rise of National Socialism. Without that, you would be nothing but a memory and Germany couldn't allow that to happen.

"G-Germany, I-I'm so close," she moaned, "p-please, don't stop!" Hearing these words, Germany quickened his thrusts causing her to scream out as a wave of quivers washed over her. He gave a couple of more strong and fast thrusts before he too came inside of her. Panting, the both of them looked at one another for what felt like the longest time. Finally, Germany pulled out but still hovered above her. Reaching up, she ran her fingers across his cheek almost lovingly.

There seemed to be an unspoken bond that formed between the two of them that night. A bond that could never be broken. That night as Germany had taken her home and watched her sleep in his bed next to him, he vowed to protect her no matter what. He would win this war and give her the type of home that she deserved.

The year was 1945 and Germany had lost the war. His vow to protect her had been crushed into dust. But, not only was that bad enough, but the Allies had made him watch as they held a gun to her head. He was merely three feet away from her, but could do nothing to save her. The once proud nation begged and pleaded for them to spare her, but all of his pleading fell on deaf ears. It was because of her this whole war had started and it should be her that pays for the majority of the price.

Tears fell down his scared and bruised cheeks as he heard the safety of the gun turn off. All that was needed now, was the trigger to be pulled. If things weren't bad enough, after she was done with, they were moving onto his brother, Prussia. They pinned the other fault on him because he was the one who first found National. He was the one who raised her and taught her the values of war. It was made clear that Germany would be left with no one. His only family was being taken from him, his brother, his lover, he would be left with nothing.

Before the shot was fired, National looked him right in the eyes, what he saw made his heart stop. There was no sorrow, no regrets, no anguish. There was only valor and passion in those bright blue eyes. "Germany," she spoke out, her final words being said to him. "Never forget, as long as there are enough people that believe in me, I will return one day. This is not the end, there will be no good-byes. I will see you again, my friend."

And that was it, the trigger was pulled and nothing but screams of anger and desperation followed. His world had been broken, and it wasn't even over yet.


End file.
